


I Don't Mind At All

by Ignis_Sassentia



Series: FFXV Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff everywhere, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia
Summary: A fluffy first Promptis kiss.





	I Don't Mind At All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FFXV Week. Prompt: Favorite pairing/bromance. 
> 
> Promptis isn't necessarily my -favorite- pairing, but this fluff scene popped into my head, so tada.

Prompto had always had a bad habit of getting entirely too involved when he played video games with Noctis. He was the kind of guy who would accidentally throw the controller across the room while playing anything that required motion-capture, shout at the screen when he wasn’t allowed to heal his character before a boss battle, or lean into a curve during racing games.

He’d never leaned so far that he fell into Noctis’ lap before, though. He wasn’t even sure if he had done it on purpose or not. All he knew was that one moment, he was desperately trying to get his digital sports car around the bend without flipping over and the next, he was lying with his head on Noct’s thigh, the controller on the floor, staring up at his best friend, who looked as startled as he felt. 

“Uh. You okay?” Noct asked with a self-conscious little chuckle. 

Prompto could feel the laughter vibrate gently through the back of his neck. Embarrassment heated his cheeks and he tried to sit up, but somehow managed only to fumble around like an absolute idiot. “Ack, yeah, sorry. Just...sorry!” 

Noctis laughed again and helped his friend sit up. “No sweat. It’s fine. Seriously.” 

Prompto smiled self-consciously and bent over to grab the fallen controller. He straightened and smashed the back of his skull into Noct’s face. “Noct! Shit, I’m sorry, man!” 

“Ow,” Noct mumbled flatly, rubbing his nose. “Prom, you’ve got a  _ seriously _ hard head.” 

Prompto winced. “I didn’t break your nose or something, did I?” 

Noct pulled his hand away and glanced at it. No blood. “Don’t think so.” 

Prompto let out a relieved sigh. “Good. I...here, lemme grab some ice or something...” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Noct rubbed his nose again, watching Prompto thoughtfully. Then he grinned quite suddenly. “I know how you can make it up to me. Close your eyes.” 

“Wh-what?” Prompto blinked at his friend for a moment. “You’re not gonna hit me or something, are you?” 

“What? No, of course not. Just close your eyes.” Noctis reached over and covered Prompto’s eyes with his hand. “Trust me.” 

Prompto closed his eyes as Noct instructed, fidgeting with the controller in his lap. “Okay…” 

Noct’s hand pulled away. For a second, there was nothing. Then warm, soft lips ghosted ever so gently over Prompto’s. 

Prompto squeaked in surprise. His eyes flew open and he stared at Noct’s face, incredibly close and incredibly handsome. And kissing him.  _ Kissing him _ . And he was  _ kissing back _ . 

One of Noctis’ hands slid up Prompto’s arm, over his shoulder, and gently cupped the back of his head. 

Prompto was pretty damn sure it was a dream. The best dream he’d ever had, but a dream all the same. It almost physically hurt him to pull away enough to stare wide-eyed at his friend. “Um. Noct?” 

“Too much?” Noctis asked in a breathless whisper. Concern flickered across his face for a moment and he pulled away. “Sorry. I thought...uh, if I was wrong…” 

Prompto knew he was bright red, but he shook his head emphatically. “N-no! Not at all. I just didn’t think you...liked me...um. Like that.” 

“Seriously? I’ve been dropping hints for  _ months,  _ dude.” Noct chuckled self-consciously. 

Prompto gaped. Noct liked him? Noct had been dropping hints for months? How the hell had he been so oblivious?! 

“So, uh...we should finish the game before Iggy gets back.” Noctis grabbed his own controller, turning away awkwardly. 

It took Prompto a moment to realize Noct thought he was rejecting the affection. He dropped his controller and grabbed Noctis’ arm, managing somehow to wind up in his companion’s lap. Again. He laughed, not knowing what else to do. “You, uh...need me to make it up to you some more? I mean, I’m a klutz. Stuff’s gonna happen.” 

Noctis blinked down at him, pink just beginning to tinge his ears. “Yeah, man. You’re a serious klutz. Total wreck. Don’t know how you’re still alive, honestly.” 

“‘Cause I’ve got you and Iggy to look after me, duh.” Prompto grinned up at Noctis, feeling like a total idiot. But Noct had kissed him! 

Noctis laughed and shook his head. “You’re so weird.” 

“And you  _ like _ me!” Prompto couldn’t really believe it, but Noct had said it. “So what’s that say about you?” 

“Guess I’m just hopeless.” Noct smiled back and shrugged. “Uh. You mind if I kiss you again?” 

“Mind?” Prompto laughed again and, feeling quite a lot braver than normal for some reason, grabbed Noctis’ shirt to yank him down for the kiss. 

They kissed for a long time this time, before Prompto finally pulled himself away. He grinned like an idiot and muttered, “No, Noct...I don’t mind at all.” 


End file.
